


We'll Name our Children Jackie and Wilson

by Nerdy_Badger_Mole



Series: Like Real People Do [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV), Good Girls (TV) RPF
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole
Summary: Marcus missed his dad uwu





	We'll Name our Children Jackie and Wilson

Christopher’s phone was ringing.

His actual phone, not what she affectionately called his ‘trap-phone’. It had been pinging with messages and she wanted to respect his privacy so she hadn’t looked at the messages. However, it seemed like whoever wanted to reach him, had to reach him urgently.

Christopher was sleeping, so she tiptoed over to the bedside and gingerly picked up his phone as though it would explode and she looked at the caller ID that read ‘Rhea’.

She couldn’t help the insecurity and jealousy that welled up in her throat but she bit it back when she remembered the promises he made, when she remembered how he swore that he was hers, when he came back to her.

Before she knew what was happening, she was swiping up to answer, secure in the knowledge that whatever happened they would work through it. Together.

“Hel-“she started but she was cut off by a shrill woman’s voice.

“What the fuck, Christopher!? We talked about this and you flake again like you _always _do! You couldn’t even call and tell Marcus where you were? He thinks you don’t wanna hang out with him. You know he’s sensitive and you pull this fucking-“

“Woah, whoa,” she interrupted the woman she assumed was Christopher’s ex. “What are you talking about?”

“Who is this?” the angry woman demanded.

She gave her name hoping to placate this woman. “I’m Christopher’s… girlfriend?”

“Give the phone to Christopher,” the woman demanded. “Where the fuck has he been? With you?”

“Christopher got shot,” she blurted.

There was silence on the other end of the line, the only sound a punched out exhale and she took that as a cue to push on.

“He’s okay though! Well, not okay but he’s recovering and he’s stable or whatever. He didn’t want to miss out on time with Marcus but he hasn’t really been conscious, and he was covered in blood, then he had an infection, then he was just asleep _all _the time and I didn’t know if he would wake up and, and, and-“she stammered as her eyes filled with tears at the stress she’d been internalizing.

“Hey, hey,” Rhea soothed somewhat awkwardly. “I’m sorry I yelled, I didn’t know what was going on.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” she sniffed. “I’d be mad too but he wasn’t being a dick for once. I’m sorry for crying, it’s just hormones I guess and stress.”

Rhea was silent for a moment before she spoke. “Hormones?”

She froze for a moment before responding. “I’m, uh, I’m pregnant. I’m sorry. We were gonna tell you, and try and get Marcus used to the idea of a younger sibling but I guess that was kinda presumptuous and we should’ve told you from the get-go but-“

“It’s fine!” Rhea interrupted with a strained laugh. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and she was honestly a little stunned at Rhea’s calm demeanour but she figured now was good a time as any to try and build bridges.

“So what do you say?” she asked tentatively. “How about you bring Marcus over and he can spend the weekend over here? Christopher can’t really move long distances but we can sit around and watch movies maybe? I’m kind of an artist and Marcus can paint with me if he wants. I can get my hands on some clay and we can do some sculpture too! Oh my god! Yes! Kids love clay, right? Wait, I’m getting ahead of myself. I totally understand if you’re not comfortable with that and I respect you as Marcus’s mother. I don’t usually ramble this much but I can’t seem to-“

“Breathe, honey,” Rhea laughed and she took a deep breath. “I think that’s a great idea. How about this coming weekend?”

“Sounds great!” she breathed. “Anything Marcus is allergic too? Any favourite foods and movies?”

They chatted idly for a while about Marcus and Christopher and everything and anything in between. Maya was a lovely person and she gave Maya her number so that she didn’t have to hijack Christopher’s phone.

She walked back to the bedroom to put the phone in question back on the nightstand a soft smile on her face when Christopher spoke and made her jump.

“What are you doing with my phone?” he asked groggily.

“Rhea called,” she said simply.

“And?” Christopher prompted.

“Um, so she was really mad at first because you missed your weekend with Marcus,” she started.

“Fuck,” Christopher breathed.

“But!” she said brightly. “We talked and she’s great and Marcus is gonna come here this weekend and spend some time with us!”

“I can’t exactly take him to the park like this,” Christopher said dryly.

“I know that smartass,” she huffed in amusement. “We’ll tell him you’re sick and we can stay here, eat chicken strips, watch movies and, make art because this is my house. It’ll be fun and it’s about time that I met my stepson.”

“We’re not married yet,” Christopher laughed.

“You proposed to me last week though,” she said grinning impishly.

“I did what?!”

Yeah. They were gonna have a lot of fun.

**

When Marcus showed up at her house, clinging to his mother’s leg, gripping a small bag and pouting curiously at her, she was decidedly smitten. Call it maternal instinct.

“Hi, Rhea,” she smiled leaning forward to hug the other woman. “How are you?’

“Good, good,” Rhea smiled softly, brown eyes crinkling. “Just dropping off some precious cargo.”

She dropped her eyes to look at Marcus who was still shielded by his mother’s leg and she smiled kindly at him. “Hey, Marcus.”

“Hi,” he said softly, a hesitant smile gracing his tan face.

She gave him her name and reached a hand out for him to shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” he said softly, his small hand almost engulfed in hers.

“I bet you’re dying to see your dad, huh?” she asked him kindly and he nodded enthusiastically stepping away from his mother’s leg. “Do you wanna come in, Rhea?”

“No, no, I’ll leave the boys in your capable hands,” Rhea joked. “I’ll see you on Sunday, Okay, Marcus?”

“Bye, Mama,” Marcus smiled a gap-toothed smiled as he wrapped his arms around his mom’s legs. She held a hand out to him when he pulled away and waited for him to take or reject it but he shyly took it.

“Ready to go see your dad?” she asked him and she could see his barely contained excitement. “Let’s do this!”

She said bye to Rhea and took Marcus’s bag, leading him into the living room where Christopher was sitting after a long series of moans and groans getting him there.

Marcus shot off from her side to Christopher, immediately scrambling up Christopher’s legs and plopping himself in his father’s lap.

“Easy, easy, pup,” Christopher laughed with a wince, the jostling having hurt him but he pulled Marcus close nonetheless. “I missed you, pup.”

“Daddy, where were you?” Marcus asked mournfully.

“I’m sorry, pup,” Christopher said with a pained expression. “I haven’t been feeling so hot and I couldn’t take you to the park like I used to.”

“What happened to you?’ Marcus asked worriedly.

“I hurt my chest real bad and I got kinda sick,” Christopher shrugged. “But I’m getting better and that’s why I wanted you to come to spend the weekend with us.”

Marcus still looked worried but he seemed mollified by this explanation and tucked his head under Christopher’s as he slumped against his chest. She discreetly took a picture and made a note to print it out and get it framed.

She decided to give them some time alone and went to the kitchen to get lunch started, knowing that Marcus absolutely loved chicken nuggets and mac and cheese. She was going to try and get him to eat some vegetables to show Maya that she was an Adult that could be Trusted.

As she was putting the mac and cheese in the oven and had the chicken in a shallow fry, she noticed that Christopher had turned the TV on and was intently watching Iron Man with an equally intent Marcus and her heart warmed at the sight.

The oven pinged and she was pulled out of her feels.

“Sounds like lunch’s ready, pup,” she heard Christopher mumble.

“You guys hungry?” she asked, plating up her food. “I made mac and cheese and chicken nuggets.”

Marcus gave a big, dramatic gasp and she looked up to see a wide grin on his face as he looked at her. “That’s my favourite! How did you know?”

“Do you wanna know a secret?” she asked conspiratorially and Marcus nodded, eyes wide and she paused for dramatic effect.

“I’m psychic,” she said seriously.

Marcus giggled and she grinned at the sound, feeling like she accomplished something. “No, you’re not.”

“You got me,” she laughed. “It’s actually my favourite but your mom told me that you love it too.”

She took a plate to Marcus and she could see his excitement as he handed Christopher the plate to hold for Marcus. “I’ll bring yours in a bit, babe.”

When she turned around to take Christopher his food, she saw that Marcus had taken it upon himself to share his nuggets with his dad and she tried very hard not to burst into tears.

“Aw, Marcus, I was gonna bring your dad his food in a minute,” she said kindly.

“He needs lots of food so he can get better quicker,” Marcus said sagely, holding another nugget up to his dad’s mouth.

“You’re absolutely right, kiddo, but shout if you want some more food. You need it too,” she said feeling entirely too emotional.

The rest of the weekend went by far too quickly and Marcus’s shyness was all but non-existent by the end of the first evening.

Though he clearly loved his father to bits, he turned out to really enjoy the art projects and general chillouts they would have. She also took it upon herself to sit him down and introduce to the masterpieces that were Studio Ghibli films and he walked away with Howl’s Moving Castle as his favourite. She couldn’t be more proud.

It was safe to say that if anything happened to Marcus, she would kill everyone and then herself.

They did also tell him about the baby and Marcus was ecstatic and he promised to keep a calendar and cross off the days till his younger brother came.

He did get a little quiet on his last day before his mom came to pick him up and she and Christopher thought he probably didn’t want to leave his dad but they sat him down and asked anyway.

“Hey, pup,” Christopher asked pulling Marcus into onto his lap. “What’s with the sad face?”

Marcus kept his eyes downcast and fiddled with the hem of his shorts and Christopher rubbed a hand comfortingly on his son’s back.

“You can tell us anything,” she said softly. “You can ask us anything too.”

Marcus looked up at that and he worried at his bottom lip before sighing a sigh that she didn’t expect from such a young boy.

“Are you gonna be my new mom?” Marcus asked her sadly.

Oh.

“Oh, honey,” she sighed. “No one could ever replace your mom. She’s amazing and I couldn’t even try and replace her. I think we had lots of fun this weekend so we can just be friends for now. Later on, you can decide what to call me but for now, we can just friends. Best friends though because we both like mac and cheese and chicken nuggets.”

Marcus laughed slightly at that, hiding his face in his dad’s chest and she ruffled his hair affectionately. She met Christopher’s eyes above Marcus and she suddenly felt bashful at the clear love and affection on his face

She tried not to cry again when he hugged her tightly before he left.

Goddamn hormones.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed that! I enjoyed writing it and taking a break from art school :)  
All mistakes are my own  
Also, idk why I named his ex Maya. it came to me in a dream.


End file.
